


Free for All

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Multi Fandom Imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots ranging from super fluffy, to smutty goodness, and angst. There are multiple fandoms and characters, and almost all plots are based off imagines found on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free for All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of one-shots ranging from super fluffy, to smutty goodness, and angst. There are multiple fandoms and characters, and almost all plots are based off imagines found on the blogs listed below. Some characters will have more than one one-shot, but hopefully they will all be together.
> 
> *Most of these characters are first times for me as a writer, so be gentle. However, any comments or criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -LM
> 
> Blogs:  
> http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/  
> http://avengerimagines.tumblr.com/  
> http://dirtymarvelimagine.tumblr.com/  
> http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/  
> http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/  
> http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/  
> http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/

*Imagine Wesley leaving hickeys on you where only he can find them.*

She pulled the collar of her blouse up, and her skirt down; James was already holding the door open. Not a single fiber of his clothing told what had just happened, the only clue was the coy smirk he often wore. Now however, it had a different meaning. As she went by him his arm gripped her waist, pulling her back for a proud and searing kiss.   
She smiled, blushed, and quickly left. When she returned to work, she went through her meetings normally. Her shirt v’d low on her neck, and still no one saw the marks she could feel beneath the soft fabric. When she left to go home, he was waiting in a car. She got in next to him, and the driver pulled away. After pleasantries had been exchanged, she looked at him and smiled slightly:   
“How good of you, not to leave a mark in any visible area.”  
He smiled at her mocking tone, then faded into a prideful look. He took her hand, toying gently with her fingers for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was confident and resonated low between them.   
“I show the utmost discretion in all matters. Besides, those aren't for anyone else to see. However, I should very much like to view my work again. Perhaps there is room for improvement?”   
Heat flooded through her, resting heavily between her thighs. Her own smile faltered a bit, eyes fluttering closed as his fingers trailed heavily up her thigh then rose to her shirt. He stopped abruptly and leaned back, his professionalism masking his desire. She protested, earning a chuckle.   
“In a few moments. I’d prefer us to be a bit more comfortable.”  
That was all the promise she received from him.   
The next day, the marks were not so easy to conceal, but she managed.


End file.
